totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Revenge of the Island - Season 4
Total Drama Reloaded is the fourth season. Plot In July 20, thirteen new contestants with 17 old ones (one competes through out the season) compete for A Million Bucks. Characters Host: *Chris McLean The Boiling Bears: *Bridgette (with Bruno the Bear) *Duncan *Gwen *Izzy *Justin *Lightning *Trent *Zoey The Radioactive Rats: *Cameron *Courtney *Dakota *DJ *Katie *Sadie *Sam *Scott The Mutant Maggots: *Anne Maria *B *Brick *Cody *Ezekiel *Harold *Leshawna *Mike *Sierra The Screaming Squirrels: *Beth *Dawn *Geoff *Jo *Lindsay *Owen *Staci *Tyler Episodes Chapter 01: Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! Total Drama: Revenge of the Island finally begins, which has been set back at Camp Wawanakwa (the original location of the first season), but has been used as bio-hazardous waste dump, causing all of the island's environment and living creatures within to become radioactive. The 16 contestants (Justin, Katie, Tyler, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Trent, Bridgette (now became close friends with Gwen), Lindsay, DJ, Geoff (who later became close friends with Tyler), Leshawna, Duncan, Gwen (now wears a design from Deviantart's BridgetteCountryTDA's TDI - Older Gwen, her 21-year old self), Owen & Sierra, Bruno the Bear (from Aftermath Aftermayhem) with Bridgette) with the 12 new ones (Anne Maria, Brick, Cameron, Dakota, Dawn, Jo, Lightning, Mike, Sam, Scott (who has a rivalry with Geoff), Staci & Zoey) are divivded into 4 teams, the Boiling Bears, the Radioactive Rats, the Mutant Maggots and the Screaming Squirrels. The first challenge is to race through the forest to the finish line to form the teams and then cut down their team's totem log from a tree and race the totems down a mountain to the cabins before the bomb attached to them explodes in seven minutes. Throughout the episode, Mike and Zoey form a close bond while Mike reveals his first personality, an old man named Chester. Meanwhile, Staci annoys her entire team with her constant lies about her relatives, causing her elimination that night. She is given the first "Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom" (which causes her to lose almost all of her hair) and then taken to the Hurl of Shame and catapulted to the Playa de Losers. Winning Team: The Boiling Bears (Bridgette, Bruno the Bear, Duncan, Gwen, Izzy, Justin, Lightning, Trent and Zoey) 2nd Place: The Mutant Maggots (Anne Maria, B, Brick, Cody, Harold, Leshawna, Mike and Sierra) 3rd Place: The Radioactive Rats (Cameron, Courtney, Dakota, DJ, Katie, Sadie, Sam and Scott) Losing Team: The Screaming Squirrels (Beth, Dawn, Geoff, Jo, Lindsay, Owen, Staci and Tyler) Eliminated: Staci Low: Owen Chapter 02: Lights Out for Bulbs! After Bruno ate the candle was holding, the sun won't come out and the electricity is out. And Chris locks Bruno in a cage so that he can rent his punishment, and teases him by using a shock remote on him. And the teams look for a battery that will fix the electricity and use fire to melt the ice coming out. Winning Team: The Screaming Squirrels 2nd Place: The Radioactive Rats 3rd Place: The Mutant Maggots Losing Team: The Boiling Bears Eliminated: Izzy Low: Bridgette Chapter 03: Truth or Lazer Shark! The contestants face a "Truth or Dare" type of challenge which forces the contestants to either embarrass themselves by saying the truth, or have their entire team be plunged underwater into shark-infested waters. During the challenge, Sam is revealed to have farted on his only date, Brick is revealed to have wet his pants on his first and last day of school one year, and B's full name is revealed to be Beverly. After a dip in the water in the midst of the challenge, Scott inadvertently begins a rivalry with Fang (a large, mutated shark with two legs) when, after he escapes certain consumption by him, he knocks out one of the shark's teeth in the process. The contestants then begin to bicker over the challenge, until Chris decides to cancel the challenge and move them into an even more dangerous one. Throughout the episode, Mike continues his growing relationship with Zoey, while it seems that Sam is also starting a relationship with Dakota! The second challenge is a relay race where the teams must each carry their "team mascot" across an obstacle course. Scott tries to move along his part of the relay very slowly to hold the Toxic Rats up and thus throw the challenge, but is unsuccessful. Mike reveals another personality that turns him into a highly skilled Swedish gymnast named Svetlana. Zoey, meanwhile, escapes becoming lunch to two giant, mutated beavers by kicking them both in their kiwis. In the end, Harold wins the challenge for the Mutant Maggots, and the Radioactive Rats face elimination. Due to Dakota being distracted by fame throughout her entire time in the season, she is the one who gets eliminated next Winning Team: The Mutant Maggots 2nd Place: The Screaming Squirrels 3rd Place: The Boiling Bears Losing Team: The Radioactive Rats Eliminated: Dakota Low: Courtney Chapter 04: On your Mark, Get Set, Date! A dating challenge begins when Duncan and Bridgette (Boiling Bears, Duncan accidently shouted Bridgette's name choosing her to be his goddess), DJ and Katie (Radioactive Rats), Harold and LeShawna (Mutant Maggots) and Tyler and Lindsay (Screaming Squirrels) compete in a pier, restaurant, theatre and dancing while making out. Winning Team: The Screaming Squirrels 2nd Place: The Mutant Maggots 3rd Place: The Boiling Bears Losing Team: The Radioactive Rats Eliminated: Katie Low: DJ Chapter 05: Personal Issues The teams are competed in a issue contest, where 2 of the teams' winners are to lead their 2 members, and other 2 members in other teams. Duncan leads Trent and Justin, as well Harold and Cody from the Mutant Maggots, while Jo leads Tyler and Lindsay, as well as Cameron and Sadie from the Radioactive Rats. Near the end of the challenge, Trent, Justin, Harold and Cody make fun of Duncan's mom, which leads him chargin to call his older brothers, Ben and Brock to teach them a lesson. In the end, the Radioactive Rats decide to abandon Cameron from the team, which is much to the chargin of Scott for being weak. Winning Team: The Boiling Bears 2nd Place: The Mutant Maggots 3rd Place: The Screaming Squirrels Losing Team: The Radioactive Rats Eliminated: Sadie Low: Cameron Chapter 06: TDRI Aftermath: Girl's Night Out Coming soon... Hosts: Chris McLean Peanut Gallery: Eva, Noah, Heather and Alejandro Commentors: Staci, Izzy, Dakota, Katie and Sadie Aftermath Video Guests: Chapter 07: Up at the Big Top The teams must perform in a circus, with unycyling, rope balancing, training tigers, launched cannons, and acrobats. Meanwhile, Cameron struggles to forget his time as a team member of the Radioactive Rats, and proceed to just move on to the Mutant Maggots. Winning Team: The Mutant Maggots 2nd Place: The Boiling Bears 3rd Place: The Screaming Squirrels Losing Team: The Radioactive Rats Eliminated: Courtney Low: Scott Chapter 08: Stranded on Boney Island The 4 teams have to survive to get off Boney Island. Meanwhile, DJ is reluctant to serve Scott, so he betrays him and helps the Boiling Bears. Winning Team: The Boiling Bears 2nd Place: The Mutant Maggots 3rd Place: The Radioactive Rats Losing Team: The Screaming Squirrels Eliminated: Beth Low: Tyler and Lindsay Chapter 09: Ice, Ice Baby The episode begins with everyone eating at the cafeteria. In there, Mike tries to explain his personality problem by telling everyone that he is roleplaying, but then admits his disorder at the confessional. The contestants are then taken to the first challenge: to climb up a mountain to the top with your bare hands and feet, or by using stuff from a junk pile that is owned by a giant mutated cockroach. Once they are climbing the mountain, they must avoid the stuff that Chef throws at them. The Radioactive Rats manages to get to the top of the mountain first by slingshotting themselves on a sofa to the top, winning the first challenge and getting them an advantage in the second challenge: a "Capture the Flag" type of challenge where each of the teams own an ice castle in a snowy area, and must destroy each other's castles (either by melting or by snowballs) in order to capture the other team's flag. In the end, Mike's Svetlana personality manages to capture his team's flag and win the challenge, but before you know it, another of Mike's personalities is revealed that is an egotistical hero named Vito who Anne Maria starts to like this personality from Mike. In the elimination ceremony, Scott sets up B in order for everyone to vote him off, succeeding in the process. Dakota then returns after her father complained that she was unfairly voted out. She now becomes an intern on the show and does not compete for the million dollar prize. B is then voted off. Winning Team: The Boiling Bears 2nd Place: The Radioactive Rats 3rd Place: The Screaming Squirrels Losing Team: The Mutant Maggots Eliminated: B Low: Harold Chapter 10: Finders Creepers The contestants compete in a spooky themed challenge where all of them are taken to the forest and must navigate their way to a cemetery, dig and open up a coffin, grab a flashlight from inside the coffin and find their way around the forest while racing to the finish line. Throughout the challenge, they encounter several mutated animals and eventually a giant pink spider that attacks and captures all of the contestants except Mike, Cameron and Anne Maria. Due to Mike's severe disorder, his Vito personality continues to attract Ann Maria and soon causes her and Mike to get together, without Mike remembering about Zoey. At the end when they are going to fight the giant spider, Zoey sees Mike and Ann Maria kissing and starts to get jealous (this is where the love triangle begins). As for everyone being captured by the giant spider, thanks to Cameron and Svetlana, both of them rescue everyone from the giant spider and save the day. However, the Rats win the challenge instead and the Maggots lose for the first time. At the end when Cameron defeats the spider, it is revealed that the spider was Izzy all along inside the giant spider costume. At the campfire ceremony, Brick votes himself out because he left his team behind and failed his code, but Chris unveils that the person who is voted out that night will be on the other team tomorrow, meaning Jo and Brick will be battling it out on separate teams. With no one to throw, Dakota (who is an intern on the show) takes the hurl of shame by Chris saying she can swim back. Winning Team: The Boiling Bears 2nd Place: The Screaming Squirrels 3rd Place: The Mutant Maggots Losing Team: The Radioactive Rats Eliminated: Dakota Low: none Chapter 11: Backstabbers Ahoy The contestatns now go on a daunting scuba diving challenge to release water skis that are underwater tied to the ocean floor. Once Jo and Brick scuba dive and release the skis, they now have to use them on a water ski racing challenge to ring the bells on top of water mines. Dakota is back again as an intern helping out along with Bridgette, while Scott and Jo switch teams. Throughout the episode, Zoey is now heartbroken since Mike is now spending more of his relationship with Ann Maria, as well as Bridgette because she is upset with Geoff on Dawn. In the end, Lightning and Cameron crash onto one of the water mines and Cameron gets severely injured. After tactical thinking, Scott sabotages Sierra in order for everyone to vote him out of the game, in which later he succeeds. In the end, Bridgette was telling Geoff she was upset, but she guessed that's what you get when you're dating a party dude, Geoff promised to Bridgette that he will make it up to her, when she says canoe riding, Geoff already knew he was with Dawn, before the challenge started, which causes Bridgette to angrily storm off, Gwen and Leshawna as well, even Trent, Harold and DJ, and Duncan just walks away, saying call him advice for romantic terms, which Geoff puts his head down in shame. Meanwhile, Tyler and Lindsay are in the confessional cam alone, making out. Winning Team: The Screaming Squirrels 2nd Place: The Mutant Maggots 3rd Place: The Boiling Bears Losing Team: The Radioactive Rats Eliminated: Sierra Low: Cameron Chapter 12: TDRI Aftermath 2: Crazy, Stupid Love Coming soon... Hosts: Chris McLean Peanut Gallery: Eva, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Heather, Alejandro and Staci Commentors: Courtney, Beth, B and Sierra Aftermath Video Guests: Chapter 13: Pranks for the Memories The 4 teams are so happy, they don't have to face any challenges, except when a tiger attacks the Screaming Squirrels in their bathroom, a bear attacks the Mutant Maggots in their room, Fang attacks the Radioactive Rats, just to go after Scott, and Ezekiel attacks the Boiling Bears, just to take Bridgette hostage as his queen. Winning Team: The Boiling Bears 2nd Place: The Screaming Squirrels 3rd Place: The Radioactive Rats Losing Team: The Mutant Maggots Eliminated: Leshawna Low: Mike Chapter 14: Coming soon... Winning Team: 2nd Place: 3rd Place: Losing Team: The Boiling Bears Eliminated: Izzy Low: Chapter 15: Runaway Model In this episode, all 4 teams face off in a fashion contest by finding models on the island, also saving Lindsay, after she is kidnapped by Sasquatchinakwa. During the challenge, Scott's rivalry with Fang heats up after he tricks him into falling into one of his own traps, and he later tries to sow some seeds to get Zoey under his thumb in the future. Sam goes on a video game frenzy, which almost wins the challenge until Jo, in an anger trip from her looks being laughed at, punches Sasquatchinakwa to save Lindsay and win the challenge, leaving the Rats to vote off Sam. Before Sam is hurled off, Dakota gives him her number until he loses it. Also, Jo and Scott, after volunteering themselves as their teams' strongest members, are asked to switch teams, placing Jo on the Rats and Scott on the Squirrels. Winning Team: The Screaming Squirrels 2nd Place: 3rd Place: Losing Team: The Radioactive Rats Eliminated: Sam Low: Chapter 16: Phone Dialing or Butt Dialing After taking Gwen back to the Bears' cabin, Trent goes for a ride on his truck, while playing a song about Gwen, unaware that his phone was under his butt, and accidently butt dialed the song. NOTE: Gwen did not vote for Trent, neither did Bridgette, Zoey, Duncan and Justin, but just Lightning, and Trent didn't vote for Gwen, neither did the others. Winning Team: 2nd Place: 3rd Place: Losing Team: The Boiling Bears Eliminated: Trent Low: none Chapter 17: Coming soon.. Winning Team: 2nd Place: 3rd Place: Losing Team: The Mutant Maggots Eliminated: Harold Low: Chapter 18: TDRI Aftermath 3 Coming soon... Hosts: Peanut Gallery: Eva, Noah and Heather Commentors: Aftermath Video Guests: Chapter 19: A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste The 4 teams are sent into an abandoned mine, where Jo takes charge of the Rats, and Mike's disorder gets more out of hand when a fourth personality: Manitoba Smith, makes his debut. Meanwhile, Brick throws the challenge to save his former team, the Maggots, as they were his original team, resulting in another loss for the Radioactive Rats. Meanwhile, a formely feral Ezekiel falls in love with Anne Maria, and wins her over by giving her a diamond-like gem. In the end, Brick is voted off for throwing the challenge and Anne Maria quits the competition, thinking she'll be rich with the gem she's received, but later finds out that the gem is made of cubic zirconium, making it worthless, which was a set-up by Ezekiel in order to win the challenge and into the final 9. Anne Maria tries to get back into the game, but gets hurled along with Brick. With Anne Maria gone, Chris decides to let Dakota and Ezekiel back into the game and places them both on the Mutant Maggots. Winning Team: 2nd Place: 3rd Place: Losing Team: The Mutant Maggots Eliminated: Brick and Anne Maria (quits) Low: Chapter 20: Coming soon... Winning Team: 2nd Place: 3rd Place: Losing Team: The Mutant Maggots Eliminated: Cody Low: Chapter 21: Winning Team: 2nd Place: 3rd Place: Losing Team: The Boiling Bears Eliminated: Justin Low: Chapter 22: Coming soon... Winning Team: 2nd Place: 3rd Place: Losing Team: The Screaming Squirrels Eliminated: Tyler and Lindsay Low: Chapter 23: The Treasure Island of Dr. Maclean The 4 teams wake up in the middle of the lake and are ordered by Chris to get back to the island, with the last team arriving set for punishment. During this part of the challenge, Mike purposely places Scott in a position for another encounter with Fang, who attacks him near, and then on, the Maggots' raft. Dakota fends off the shark as she begins a mutant transformation into a monster and then seeks friendship from Zoey. Meanwhile, Cameron tries to help Mike keep his secret under control. Scott reveals to have found the Chris Head of Invincibility, and asks Zoey to keep it a secret. At the end, after the Maggots lose the second challenge, finding a buried chest containing a past contestant and an eliminated contestant from the current season, Scott receives the votes to be sent home, but uses the Chris Head of Invincibility to stay in the game, and Dakota is eliminated instead. Winning Team: 2nd Place: 3rd Place: Losing Team: Eliminated: Dakota Low: Chapter 24: TDRI Aftermath 4 Coming soon... Hosts: Peanut Gallery: Eva, Noah and Heather Commentors: Aftermath Video Guests: Chapter 25: Coming soon... Winning Team: 2nd Place: 3rd Place: Losing Team: Eliminated: Gwen Low: Chapter 26: Don't Go Bridgette Tired of going through challenges, Bridgette decides she has to return to Malibu to live a normal life again, because of Geoff talking with Dawn, when Geoff is shocked to learn that Bridgette is really a mermaid. Winning Team: The Mutant Maggots (Cameron and Mike) 2nd Place: The Boiling Bears (Bridgette, Duncan, Lightning and Zoey) 3rd Place: The Radioactive Rats (DJ and Jo) Losing Team: The Screaming Squirrels (Dawn, Geoff, Owen and Scott) Eliminated: Owen and Bridgette (left the show) Low: Chapter 27: Grand Chef Auto The Bears, Maggots and Squirrels cabins are destroyed because the 4 teams merge. The contestants must search the kitchen for keys to the go-karts. Then they use the go-karts to go to different locations around the island and spray paint their symbol on each location. There were originally three but chef tricked the contestants into going to a fourth one which was the Chris Monument called Mount Chrismore. Zoey's was a heart, Scott's was an X, Mike's was a check, Cameron's was picture of Chris giving him the money, Jo put a circle with a line through it on top of Cameron's, then Cameron switched to the pie symbol and Lightning's was a lightning bolt. Scott used Mike's multiple personality disorder to his advantage, by threating to tell Zoey about it if Mike didn't do what he said. In the end it is revealed to Zoey but not by Scott. Mike overcomes Chester, Svetlana, Vito and Manitoba Smith overcoming his disorder. Scott has invincibility and got to decide who should leave. Mike gets voted off by Scott. Winners: Scott Losers: Eliminated: Mike Low: Chapter 28: Up, Up and Away The remaining eight contestants now have to fly through rings of fire by using their chosen flying object, but first they must go to the waste dump to find the pieces and build their flying object. To test the rings of fire if they are safe to fly through, Chris uses Heather as a test dummy to see if she survives the flight. Heather uses a jet pack and she does survive. While the contestants are finding and building their flying objects, Zoey is mad that Scott eliminated her boyfriend so Zoey uses Scott's parts to build her plane, causing Scott to get nothing, just a pair of wings he got from birds. At the challenge, the five are ready to fly their objects through the rings of fire, but then Heather suddenly steals the million dollar case from Chris and steals the blimp. The challenge is now to chase the blimp and capture Heather and take back the money. Everyone is now chasing the blimp and during flight Zoey gets to fly on radioactive flying goats that breathe fire, and then she gets to take her revenge on Scott by shooting fire at him. Lightning manages to get on the blimp, and then retrieves back the money case from Heather. The blimp then loses control and falls for a crash landing while Lightning hops out with the case, and Chris steals it back. The blimp now crashes on the ocean and sinks, leaving Heather, possibly deceased. In the elimination ceremony, Jo is eliminated. Winners: Cameron Losers: Eliminated: Jo Low: Lightning Chapter 29: Eat, Puke and Be Wary In this episode, Chris gets injured by one of Scott's shark traps and crashes into the restrooms, so Chef temporary becomes the host and makes the contestants do a cooking challenge. Geoff made some keesh pie with radioactive mushrooms, Scott made a more toxic keesh, Zoey made a living salad, Dawn makes a snaky spaghetti, Ezekiel makes a dynamited turkey and Lightning cooked a mutated maggot. They were supposed to feed their meals to classic competitor DJ, but he ran out at the last minute and they were thus forced to eat what they had cooked. Scott switched his keesh with Cameron, and ended up winning the challenge, with the others puking. Soon after, Chef put them through a hunting challenge with them as the prey. They were to make it to a flag-pole before Chef catches them with a spaghetti bazooka. After Chef injured Zoey and broke her pendant with Mike, she became bent on revenge against Scott and Chef. However, in the end, Scott got to the flag-pole first and almost won the challenge, but suddendly one of Zoey's traps ended up hitting Scott, and putting him in a full body cast, just like Cody in TDI. In the end, Cameron won immunity, after riding on Lightning's back to the flag-pole. Lightning swore revenge on Cameron, for stealing his immunity. With two votes against, Scott was eliminated. Chris returned as host, and got payback on Scott, by making him ride the hurl of shame with Fang, who was determined to eat Scott along with the handy Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom. However, Scott and Fang were catapulted to a second Boney Island instead, the place that the RPM told Chris never to send anyone to. Dawn, Geoff, Duncan, Ezekiel, Zoey and Lightning are now the final six. Winners: Losers: Eliminated: Scott Low: Chapter 30: TDRI Aftermath 5 Coming soon... Hosts: Peanut Gallery: Eva, Noah and Heather Commentors: Aftermath Video Guests: Chapter 31: The Enchanted Franken-Forest Zoey loses confedence and she realizes in Chris's office that there is no money! When Chef Hatchet hide and found out, in a confession, "So McLean's a crook, I knew they were cheep!", and she kept it a secret so did Chef, Winners: Losers: Eliminated: Zoey Low: Chapter 32: Coming soon... Winners: Losers: Eliminated: DJ Low: Chapter 33: Coming soon... Winners: Losers: Eliminated: Duncan Low: Chapter 34: Coming soon... Winners: Eliminated: Dawn Chapter 35: Coming soon... Winners: Eliminated: Lightning Chapter 36: The Final Battle Coming soon... Winner: Cameron Runner-Up: Geoff Category:Competition stories